Love is an Open Door
by Quiffin
Summary: What if things had turned out differently?- Hans has a change of heart at the last second and kisses Anna, his selflessness counting as an act of true love. Now Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hans have to figure out what to do next. Without Anna's sacrifice will Elsa figure out how to thaw the winter? How will Kristoff deal with his feelings for Anna now that she has Hans?
1. Chapter 1

"Only an act of true love can save me." Anna said, looking up at Hans hopefully. _An act of true love? What did she mean by that? _He thought before his eyes widened with understanding.

"A true love's kiss." He replied. He looked over her face. She wanted him to kiss her? She really thought that he was her true love? She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly reached out and rested his hand on her cheek. Could he do this? _Should_ he do this? If he let this curse take her over, he would be one step closer to the throne. He could get up, walk out that door and lock it behind him. He could say that they exchanged vows before she died, leaving him in line for the throne. Then he could charge Elsa with treason and the whole thing would be over. He _could._

His hand moved under her chin and brought her face closer to his own, and her eyes fluttered shut. Scenes of the night of the Coronation Ball flashed through his memory. Shoving chocolate and krumkake in their faces, laughing and telling each other stories, running and playing around the castle grounds, feeling _free_ with her. He would be lying if he said he didn't like her. In the short night they had spent together, he really had felt like he had found a place with her. She brought out the best in him. She understood how it felt to be left alone.

_But what about the throne?_ A sinister voice echoed in his mind. _Even if you _did_ kiss her, it wouldn't work anyways. She's not your true love. You don't _deserve_ a true love._

He hesitated, his eyes inspecting her open features as she waited. It was true, he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to find love at all, let alone with her. But maybe she could help him fix that.

Ignoring the angry voice in his mind telling him he was stupid and cowardly for giving up his one chance for the throne, He leaned the rest of the way down, his lips softly meeting hers.

At first nothing had happened, and he feared the worst, but then there was a blast of light around them, and Anna gasped, the white in her hair slowly melting away and returning to its regular strawberry blonde as her heart thawed. And maybe, he thought, his own heart was thawing too.

Anna flung her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He sat there stunned for a second, then wrapped his own arms around her waist, tightening the embrace. She was shaking a little, and he didn't blame her. She had just been through an incredible ordeal, and the room was freezing cold from the winter air seeping through the walls. The fire didn't do very much to keep it at bay.

"Oh _Hans._" Anna whispered. He hugged her tighter.

"It's alright Anna. You're okay now." He reassured, trying his best to comfort her. She pulled back from the hug.

"No- it's not that. It's _Elsa_. She wouldn't listen to me, she said she didn't know how to end the winter."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Hans said, rubbing her back. "There's got to be a solution in this mess somewhere."

She gave him a watery smile. "Hans, I-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash coming from somewhere in the castle, the sound of angry guards quickly following.

"What was _that?_" Anna said, getting up from the couch. Hans paled.

"Elsa_."_ Hans muttered, dread settling deep in his core.

"_Elsa?_ She's _here?"_ Anna gasped, her hand covering her mouth. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her out the door. "Me and a group of other men went looking for you and Elsa attacked a couple of our men-"

"Elsa _attacked_ them?" Anna asked skeptically. Hans pulled her down the hallway, towards where the prisoners were kept.

"I wasn't there to see most of it, but I'm almost positive she was provoked. We took her back to Arendelle with us and I had to put her in a cell-"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him accusingly. "You put my sister in a _cell?"_

"Anna, you have to believe me, it's the only thing I could have done! Many saw her as a threat to the kingdom and it was the safest place to keep her." He said, pleading for her to understand.

Anna opened her mouth to retort that there had to be _something_ he could have done other than put her sister in a _cell_ of all places, but their conversation was cut short when they heard the loud cracking of wood splintering. Anna looked up. Ice was breaking through the walls and the ceiling around them, and it was closing in fast.

"We don't have time to talk about this right now, Anna. I'll explain it later. Right now we have to get _out of here._"

In one swift move, Hans swept her off her feet and held her tightly in his arms. Her hands came up around his neck automatically as he started running again, dodging ice as he went. One of the spikes tore through his jacket, narrowly missing him. He ducked as another spike grew down from the ceiling.

They weren't going to make it to the door. His eyes darted around as he looked for an escape and found one in the form of a window in the next room. He kicked it open with his foot and helped Anna out, holding her hand to make sure she didn't slip.

"Slide down. I'll meet you at the bottom!" He urged her, and she nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before disappearing down the side of the roof.

With one more look at the destroyed room behind him, he jumped out the window, sliding his way to safety.

He met her at the bottom where she was brushing the snow off her skirt and shivering a little. She had lost her cloak somewhere in their escape. Hans took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders with a worried smile.

"Well, that was fun." He laughed half-heartedly. She smiled at him before looking over the Fjord, searching for any sign of her sister, but the storm getting worse by the second. She couldn't even see any of the many ships that were frozen into the ice.

"I don't see her anywhere!" She said. "I have to go after her!"

"Anna, it's not safe!" Hans protested. There was no way he was losing her now.

"Hans, she's my sister. I can't just let her go like this- I can't have her shut me out again! If we're going to figure out how to bring summer back, we have to work together!"

Hans wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. "Fine, but I'm coming with you!"

Anna nodded. She began to make her way into the storm, going as fast as she could through the thick snow, with Hans right beside her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out, but her voice was swallowed up by with wind. She put her arm up to shield her eyes. Where was she? Was she already back at her ice palace? _Are we too late?_ She thought, worry taking root in her mind more than ever. "_Elsa!_ Where are you? You don't need to be frightened! Let us help you!"

The wind was getting stronger the closer she got to the middle of the Fjord. _That has to be where Elsa is. I just know it._ Her running had turned into a struggle to just walk, and her foot slipped beneath her on the ice.

"Whoa!"

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her upright. She looked over to Hans who was giving her a reassuring smile. She hugged his jacket tighter around herself and smiled back. She could do this.

"Elsa!" She yelled out again, louder than before.

"Anna?" Another voice yelled back.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, and she squinted to make him out in the large mass of white until he was right in front of them.

"Anna!" He breathed, smiling at her. Then he noticed the handsome man with his arm around her shoulders.

"I-uh, I'm assuming you're Hans." He said, trying not to let the disappointment seep into his voice. He had no right to be jealous. Anna looked like she had been rid of the curse and that should be enough for him.

Hans stood a little taller, looking the blond man up and down, not sure of what to make of him. He had never seen him before. Perhaps he was someone Anna met on her way to talk to her sister?

"Kristoff, what are you doing here? I thought- I thought you left?" Anna said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I did. But then this storm started and I wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"Well she's fine, now." Hans said, narrowing his eyes. He did know why he didn't like this man, but something about the way he was looking at Anna didn't sit right with him.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Kristoff. But Hans is right, I'm fine." Anna said giving him a smile in hopes of soothing his fears.

"What are you two doing out here, anyways?" Kristoff asked, looking between them.

"We're trying to find Elsa. Have you seen her anywhere?" Anna asked.

"I haven't, sorry. The storm is too thick to see anything that isn't three feet ahead of you."

Anna nodded and sighed. "Well, let's keep looking. We have to find her."

Anna went back to yelling Elsa's name as loud as she could, this time with Hans and Kristoff joining in as they slowly made their way to the center of the storm. They were almost there now, and the snow was so thick and the wind so strong, it was almost like walking into a wall.

"_Elsa where _are_ you!" _Anna yelled desperately. Elsa must really be scared to be making a storm this strong. She remembered when she was trying to reason with Elsa in her ice palace, the more freaked out Elsa became, the more chaos her powers would cause. If Anna could just figure out how to reverse that, it might bring the summer back. And, more importantly, it would bring her sister back. Everything could be like it used to be. She just had to find Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna called out once more. Then she noticed a faint outline of blue breaking through the storm. "Elsa!"

She was crumpled on the ice, her head in her hands. She slowly lifted her head to look at her sister as she came closer, and her eyes widened.

"Anna? I- I thought… Hans told me you never made it back and I assumed-" Elsa was cut off when Anna took her into a big bear hug.

"Elsa I thought I'd never find you!" She cried. Elsa hesitantly hugged her back.

"Anna, you have to go... this storm-"

"I know what you're going to say Elsa, and I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not going anywhere without you. Besides, it's already calming down a bit."

Elsa looked around them and realized Anna was right. When Elsa realized that Anna wasn't dead, it must have helped the storm quiet.

"Elsa, do you have any idea of how to make this storm stop?" Hans asked, crossing his arms over his chest to keep warm.

"I told you already, I don't!" Elsa said, starting to feel the anxiety of having the whole kingdom depend on her controlling her powers. She hadn't been able to figure out how to control them for 13 years, ever since she accidentally hit Anna, what made them think she could figure it out now?

"It'll be okay, Elsa. We can work this out. Together. Before we try to stop the whole curse, why don't we try just stopping this snow storm? Try calming down."

Elsa took a deep breath. _Don't feel it. Don't feel it. Don't let it take you over. Don't feel!_ It wasn't working; she was just getting more panicked. "Anna this isn't working! I can't stop feeling!"

"Then don't stop feeling- Just feel something other than fear!"

_Feel something other than fear?_ Elsa thought. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. What was the opposite of fear? _Happiness_. She remembered the time before she had hit Anna with her power- when they used to play for hours in the snow. She rememebered sneaking out and playing around the castle without their parents knowing, Anna deciding that they should make a club for just the two of them- The Secret Sister Club, she remembered snowball fights and slurping soup and bedtime stories.

A slow smile crept up on Elsa's lips. Happiness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself. The storm was gone. There was still ice and snow everywhere, but the storm had ended.

Elsa felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said, smiling at her. Elsa smiled back. It was a start.

"Now, why don't we go back to the castle? I don't know about you guys, but I'm _starving!" _Anna laughed, and she linked her arm with her sister's. Elsa smiled warmly and nodded. Hans breathed a sigh of relief and took Anna's free hand, giving it a little squeeze, and Kristoff hesitantly joined the group as they made their way back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene in this chapter with Hans and Anna was actually a scene on the story board for Frozen, but they had to cut it out. You can find it on my tumblr blog, Reborn-a-swan, with this:**

** **/**post/76571869766/frozendailydose-pbcbstudios-this-is-from-an**

* * *

><p>After have a brief (and, to be honest, a little awkward) meal, Kristoff had gotten up to leave, saying he had business to take care of in the mountains. Naturally, Anna had insisted that he stay, at least for a little while longer. After all, she argued, ice wasn't really in high demand right now. Not that she had to persuade him; surely she knew he would do anything for her.<p>

Now the two were walking down the hallway, and Anna was laughing at some lame joke he told.

"You're lucky we've got some extra rooms down here near Elsa and I's rooms." Anna said before motioning to the door in front of them. "This one should work just fine."

Kristoff pushed the door open to reveal a simple blue themed room containing a bed, a dresser, and a small bookcase.

"I know it's not much, it used to be our governess's room before you know, we had to let go of half our staff." She scuffed her foot on the floor. Kristoff smiled at her.

"It's perfect."

Anna grinned back at him and clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! If you want me to get anything else for your room just let me know. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind. It's so great having company, you know. It's been _forever_ since anyone's stayed here."

"Well, I'm glad to stay. It should be fun."

"Do you think we could fit Sven in here?" Anna said. She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side, trying to decide if an adult reindeer could possibly fit through the doorway. "Hmm, probably not. Well, Sven can stay in the stables, if you want. It's always stocked with hay and fresh water. Absalon, he's my horse, could keep him company! Or maybe he and Sitron will get along! I'm pretty sure Hans put him in the stable. Oh, and I could probably sneak some carrots out from the kitchen, too!"

Kristoff laughed. "I'm sure he'd like that. Far be it from him to turn down a carrot or two."

Anna giggled. She was going to say something else, but stopped when she heard a tap on the window.

"Olaf?" Anna asked. She hadn't seen the snowman since they split up on their way back to the castle. She opened the window pane for him, and he jumped inside.

"Hello Anna! Looks like the act of true love worked." He said. He picked up one of her braids. "I definitely prefer the red on you."

Anna giggled. "Thanks Olaf."

"So, watcha doin'?" He asked, sitting on the windowsill and swinging his legs back and forth.

"I was just showing Kristoff his new room."

"He's moving in?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"_Visiting._" Kristoff corrected.

"He still has to do keep up his ice business, you know." Anna reminded Olaf.

"Why can't he have his ice business in the kingdom?" Olaf questioned. Anna looked up at Kristoff. Olaf had a point. And things would be a lot more fun if he could stay. She could just picture it now: Kristoff, the Official Ice Harvester.

"You _should_ stay, Kristoff! Think of how great that would be!" Anna exclaimed.

"It would be like a sleepover that lasts forever!" Olaf proclaimed excitedly.

"Pleeease?" Anna asked, looking up at him innocently. Kristoff looked between them and scratched the back of his head.

"I-well, I'll think about it."

Anna squeeled and attacked him with a hug, jumping up and down with excitement. Kristoff coughed a little, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I- Uh…" Anna let go of him and laughed a little, tucking a hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Sorry."

"No- it's fine." Kristoff said, managing a smile. _Don't let your feelings show._ He berated himself. _She's engaged to her true love. If she knew it would only complicate things further._ "Well, I should go get Sven settled in…"

"Okay." Anna nodded. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He gave her one more smile before exiting the room.

"Gee, he's got it bad." Olaf muttered to himself.

"What was that Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing! I'm going to go explore the village some more I think. I saw a couple snowmen in front of some people's houses, and I want to introduce myself."

"Uh, Olaf, you know they can't-" Anna started, but he was already gone. Anna shrugged to herself. He'll figure it out.

Anna exited the room, and closed the door around her. Now what? She supposed she could go talk to Elsa-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her waste waist and lifted her up, turning her around.

"Hans!" She giggled, surprised.

"Hello Anna." He smiled at her. "I was thinking you might want to walk around the grounds with me a little?"

"I'd love too!" Anna said, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

><p>"You really put a pie on your brother's throne?" Anna laughed. She and Hans were walking hand in hand down the docks, exchanging stories from when they were kids.<p>

"Haha, yeah. I was only 8 at the time, and I didn't know any better. I was just mad that he wasn't paying attention to me, I guess. He locked me in my room for almost two weeks after that."

"He _locked_ you in your room? For _two weeks? _That's awful!"

Hans shrugged. "It's what brother's do."

Anna's eyebrows knitted together. She'd never had a brother before, but that sounded pretty bad. Did all brothers _really_ abuse their siblings? Or was it just Hans's brothers? She had a sneaking suspicious it was the latter. It must have been hard growing up like that.

"Hey, do you want to see my ship?" Hans asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Anna said, leaning into him. "Lead the way!"

"It's this one, over here." He said motioning to a large ship near the end of the dock.

"It's beautiful!"

"They treat you pretty nicely when you're an Officer in the Royal Navy."

"You're an Officer?" Anna asked.

"Yup. I figured I wanted to do something interesting with my life other than being the forgotten prince, so why not join the Navy? See the world. Of course, when we get married I'll go back to being a prince full time, seeing as I won't be a part of the Southern Isles anymore."

Anna felt butterflies in the stumch when he talked about them being married. She had almost forgotten. Almost. It was too good to be true, really. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that they were engaged. Whenever she thought about it she went weak in the knees from anticipation. She'd be Mrs... Mrs… What _was_ Hans's last name?

"Hans?" She asked, as they started boarding the ship.

"Yes?"

"What is your last name?"

Hans chuckled. "Westergaurd."

Anna smiled. "I like it."

"Come on, let's go to the captain's quarters. I wanna show you something."

He led her through the door into to small room. It was filled with books, maps compasses, important documents, and half-melted candles. It was pretty cramped, but at the same time homey. It looked lived in.

Hans walked over to a small dresser on the other side of the room and picked up the sword that sat there on a display frame. "This was the first sword I ever received. It was a birthday present when I turned 14. One of the few birthdays of mine that were remembered."

"Wow," Anna said, touching the blade lightly. It looked like it had just been forged that day. He must really take care of it well.

"Here," Hans gently placed the sword in her hands.

"It's pretty light!" She noticed, turning it over in her hands.

"It's meant for training and recreation, instead of causing damage like a battle sword. It would be the kind of sword you would probably use."

"The kind of sword I would use, eh?" Anna bit her lip thoughtfully, then her face broke into a wide smile. "En garde!" She exclaimed, thrusting the sword in his direction. He moved out of the way just in time and the blade whipped past him with a _whoosh._

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" He laughed. Anna giggled. He grabbed a candlestick from behind him and held it out in front of him like a sword. "Well, then, Have at thee!"

Anna sliced at Hans, and he easily ducked and parried, playfully tapping Anna with the candle part of the candle stick. Anna, determined, swung at the candle, slicing in half.

"Touché m'Lady." Hans laughed before dropping the candle stick and darting past Anna, back up to the deck.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna called out, picking up her skirts and following him.

Hans grabbed a mop that was lying by the main mast, left there by the last member of the crew to swab the deck.

"A-ha!" Hans said, "Your sword is no match for my all-mighty mop!"

Anna giggled and slashed her sword in his direction, and he blocked it with the handle of the mop, making a heavy _thunk_ sound. She yanked the sword out of the wood and backed up as he advanced towards her. He swung it towards her head and she ducked under it, taking a shot at his midsection. AS he moved backwards to avoid the tip, his foot slipped on an old wash rag, and he flew backwards.

But before he hit the ground, Ana grabbed his hand and pulled him back up with a teasing grin. Hans hit his mop against her sword, making an X between them.

"You're pretty good at this." He admitted approvingly.

"Yeah, well I've had a lot of free time on my hands for a while. You pick up a few things." She shrugged her shoulders. Hans smiled warmly at her. _She's so beautiful…_ He thought to himself. _The way her eyes light up when she talks, and those adorable freckles…_

He found himself leaning closer to her, their faces only inches apart. His heart was hammering in his chest, and a feeling he'd never felt before bloomed in his chest. It was like a fire slowly burning in his whole self that was slowly warming him from the inside out. Was this love?

_"Anna…"_ He pushed his face closer to hers, and his eyes closed. But just before their lips brushed, a voice rang out across the docks.

"Princess Anna! Your sister has asked that I bring you to her at once!" Kai yelled. The coupled separated, and Anna blushed profusely.

"Uh, right this second, Kai?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Anna sighed and looked up at Hans. "I guess I better go then. I… I had fun."

Hans smiled. "Me too, Anna. Me too."

They looked at each other for another second before Anna blinked herself out of her trance and giggled nervously. She handed Hans his sword back.

"Bye." She sighed happily as she made her way down the plat form and down the docks.

"Good bye, Anna." Hans said, waving at her until she was out of sight. When she was gone, he sat down on one of the barrels that were scattered around the ship and looked down the sword in his hands. His face broke into a thoughtful smile. _Anna…_


	3. Chapter 3

The library was quiet. Very quiet. It was starting to drive Anna insane. Elsa had called her into the family library to look for books that might tell her how to keep her powers under control. It had been three hours, and books were strewn everywhere. Anna ha long since given up, but Elsa was still hard at work.

"Elsa I'm boooored." Anna whined from her position on her chair. She was sitting sideways in it with her legs draped over the armrest, and a hand flung dramatically upon het forehead.

"Then why don't you go outside?" Elsa said, leafing through the book she was currently scanning. Anna pouted.

"But I want to help you!" She said.

Elsa sighed and put down her book. "Right now, the best way you can help me is by being quiet. If you can't be quiet, then go outside and have fun."

Anna crossed her arms and looked down. She wanted to hang out with her sister. They had been apart for 13 years, and now that they were together all Elsa wanted to do was stay inside and read? She had to get Elsa out of this stuffy library somehow. Then the perfect idea popped into her head.

Smiling she got out of her chair and sauntered over to Elsa.

"Oh Elsa..." Anna said in a teasing voice, as she leaned on her sister's chair.

"What now, Anna?" Elsa asked distractedly.

"Wanna build a snow man?" Anna asked in feigned nonchalance.

Elsa looked up from her book, at her sister. How many times had her sister asked her to build a snowman and she had had to say no? She couldn't possibly say no to her now.

Elsa smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hans sat in the room that Elsa had assigned to him, looking over some documents and jotting things down in his journal. Even though he was away on pleasure, he always had work to do. Not that he minded. It was nice to have something to distract him from his dizzying thoughts. He had almost kissed Anna yesterday when they were sword fighting. He had no idea what had come over him. Did he really have any feelings for her? He wasn't sure. His plan of wooing and wedding one of the Arendelle sisters was working out well, but he didn't want to get any feelings involved. At times, though, he couldn't stop himself. Like on the boat, she had just looked so beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes twinkling with playfulness like that-<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened and a shadow darkened the doorway.

Hans sighed and turned around. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Well don't just stand there. Come in."

It was the man Hans had seen two days before in the snow storm. Kristoff was his name, Anna had told Hans a bit about him. He sold ice for a living. Not the greatest business choice at a time like this.

"What do you want?" Hans asked tersely as Kristoff shuffled inside, and sat awkwardly in one of his chairs. Something about him rubbed Hans the wrong way, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, your Anna's True Love?" Kristoff asked, looking down at the hat in his hand. Hans stiffened. So that's what he was here for. Regardless of wether or not Hans believed it, he had to keep up appearances.

"Well, the kiss worked, did it not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff looked him in the eye.

"Do you love her?" Kristoff asked. Hans' face twisted into a scowl.

"Do _you_?" He questioned. Kristoff looked away, confirming Hans' suspicions.

"Anna doesn't need to know." Kristoff said quietly. For some reason this admittance of feelings from Kristoff made Hans angry. What right did this common iceman think he had to Anna? None. He was a nobody. Elsa would never bless their relationship in a million years. True she had not blessed his and Annas, but that would come in due time. When Hans and Anna got married, it would unite their lands and solidify and alliance. What did this Kristoff have to offer? Ice? Not very useful in a land where the queen could blanket the entire land in it.

Hans stood up, and put his papers down. He needed to make sure this boy knew his place before he tried to get in the way.

"You're right." Hand began. "She doesn't. And iceman-"

Kristoff looked up at him.

"If you ever so much as touch my bride to be, I will have you thrown into a jail cell faster than you can blink." He growled, taking a threatening step towards Kristoff. Kristoff frowned and stood up. He wasn't going to take this abuse from the prince sitting down.

"Now look here, just because you're a prince doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

"Actually, that's exactly what it means."

"Anna and I are good friends, and I will not be scared away from her." Kristoff challenged. "And I'd watch your step. Anna trusts my opinion. If I told her you threatened me like this she might call off the engagement."

"Oh, so now you're threatening _me_?" Hans scoffed.

"We're even. You threaten me, and I'll threaten your marriage."

"And ruin Anna's happiness?" Hans growled.

"Or save it." Kristoff crossed his arms.

Hans stared at the mountain man for a second, anger boiling in his blood. Who did this man think he was, talking to a prince like this?

"Leave me, now. I have important work to do. Which is more than you can say. And don't forget what I said."

Seeing that he was going to get nowhere with the prince, Kristoff turned to leave. But before he left, he turned back to face Hans.

"Don't forget what I said, either. I don't know what Anna sees in you."

Hans smirked. "Something she doesn't see in you."

Kristoff let out an angry groan, then stormed out of the room. Satisfied his last retort, Hans went back to his work. It was only his second week in Arendelle, and a war had already begun. But Hans had already been to war and won the day, so if this iceman wanted a fight, then he would get one.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Elsa quit it!" Anna squealed as her sister pelted her with snow. Anna had been stupid enough to start a snowball fight with the Queen of snow. It really hadn't been Anna's best idea. Still, it wasn't her worst. At least she got to hang out with her sister for a little while.<p>

"Say uncle!" Elsa exclaimed, launching another waved of snow at Anna.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Anna yelled, laughing. Elsa brought her hands down, still smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. In truth, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed all.

"So, where are we going yo build this snowman?" Anna asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. "It has to be perfect. Oh! What about over here?"

She motioned to a spot by the front gates of the castle. "Then the people can see it too!"

Elsa nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The two of them made their way over to the spot.

"Well at least one plus about you setting off an eternal winter in the summer- we don't have to wait util summer is over to build snowmen!" Anna said.

"You did always manage to find the positive in everything." Elsa chuckled.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" A voice yelled out behind them.

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, Olaf." Elsa greeted. She still couldn't believe she had managed to create life. She knew her powers were strong- but she didn't know they were _that_ strong. Who knew what her limits were. Maybe she had none.

"We were just on our way to build a snowman, Olaf." Anna explained. Olaf gasped and clapped his hands together.

"I'm gonna have a brother?" He asked.

Anna and Elsa exchanged glances.

"Well..." Anna said slowly, "We were actually planning on doing a more traditional snowman. You know, the kind that isn't alive."

"Oh..." Olaf looked down dejectedly.

"But I can make you a friend if you want one!" Elsa said. "Would you like that?"

Olaf nodded his head quickly.

"Okay. Let me see what I can do." Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined what she wanted to build in her head, making sure all of the details were in order. She felt her hand tingle and the air pick up as her magic started to pour out and then-

"A snow puppy!" Olaf exclaimed. "Oh he's so cute! Look at the little nose and the wagging tail!"

Sure enough, Elsa had created a small puppy of snow.

"Oh what should I name it? Snowball! Is that too cliche? Nah it's adorable! Come on Snowball!" Olaf pulled one of his stick arms out and waved it around. "Get the stick Snowball! Go fetch!"

Olaf pitched his arm into one of the snow covered gardens. The puppy ran after it, and Olaf chase the puppy.

"Thank you Elsa! I love him!" Olaf yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into a bush.

"That was nice of you." Anna said, nudging Elsa.

"Come on, Anna." She said, grabbing the princess's hand. "Lets go build a snowman!"

And so the two of them did something they hadn't done together for 13 years, Olaf and Snowball playin noisily behind them, and for a moment all was right with the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the sisters have reconciled, but what will happen between Hans and Kristoff? Is Hans' bad side coming through? <strong>

**Apologies for not updating this sooner! **


	4. Chapter 4

After Elsa and Anna had been building snowmen for a couple hours, Anna had convinced Elsa to come back inside. It was freezing and the sun was setting, so it was only getting colder. The sooner Elsa figured out how to thaw out the summer the better.

Anna brushed the snow off of her dress and cape as they both re-entered the castle. Anna shivered.

"Brr! If we were out there any longer I would've turned into an icicle! And I'd rather not go through that experience again."

Elsa gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "I forgot you didn't know. Remember when I went up to get you in your ice palace, and you made that storm? Well you accidentally hit me in the heart with your ice."

"What?" Elsa's blood ran cold. The one thing Elsa had been most worried about. How had she not heard about this until now? All she ever wanted to do was protect her sister, and she could even do that. "Oh, Anna! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Anna waved off Elsa's concern. "I'm fine now. I did almost die though. My hair turned white and everything. Kristoff took me to his troll friends, and they said that the only way to save me was an act of True Love. So Kristoff raced me back here on Sven, and I got to Hans just in time. If he had kissed me any later I might not have made it."

Elsa breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As long as her sister was okay, she was okay. And then a thought struck her. "Wait-Hans kissed you?"

Anna laughed. "Out of all the crazy things that had happened, that's what you question? Yes he kissed me. It saved my life. What's the big deal? We are engaged, after all."

"I never agreed to that marriage, Anna." Elsa said stiffly. Anna's mouth fell agape.

"Ugh! Elsa, are you still fighting this? I know he's my True Love! The kiss wouldn't have worked otherwise." Anna said. This was crazy! Why couldn't Elsa just let her be happy?

"Anna, you still don't know anything about real love!" Elsa argued.

"Well who's fault is that?" Anna finally snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! It's your fault that I don't know what love is! You're the one who shut me out! You're the reason I wasn't aloud to have any friends! Mom and Dad always loved you more. You three would always go into a room and shut me out. I was ALWAYS alone. And did you ever say sorry to me for that? Even _once_? No." Anna could feel herself tearing up. "And now that I've finally found someone to love me, you won't even let me have that! It's like it's your soul mission in life to keep me alone forever!"

A choked sob escaped Anna, and she put a hand over her mouth to cover it up. Elsa softened instantly. She went to touch Anna's shoulder, but she flinched away from her.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I-I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I just... You hardly know Hans, Anna. I know he seems like a nice guy. And I'm sure he is. But you have to slow down!"

Elsa didn't want to take her sisters happiness away, but getting married after knowing each other for less than 2 weeks was insane. She took a cleansing breath and thought for a minute before making her decision.

" I will not give you two my blessing-" She began.

"But-!"

Elsa held her hand up to silence Anna. "You didn't let me finish. I will not give you two my marriage blessing, but I give Hans my permission to court you."

Anna's face lit up instantly and she clapped her hands together befoee attacking Elsa with a hug, making her laugh. "Oh, Elsa thank you! This means so much, really!"

"As long as you're happy." Elsa smiled.

"Oh! I have to go see Hans and tell him! I'll be back for dinner, though, okay?" Anna gave Elsa another squeeze, then headed for the door.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Elsa called behind her.

Anna made her way into the hallway, and headed in the direction of Hans' room. This was all so exciting! For the first time in forever she was finally living the life she always dreamed. Courted by a prince! A very handsome one at that. And he was so sensitive and sweet. How her luck had turned.

"Oof!" Anna, distracted by her thoughts, ran into the chest of a man. She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, Kristoff! I didn't see you there-"

"Do you want to go riding tomorrow?" He blurted out. Anna blinked in surprise.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you want to go riding? I'll take Sven and you can ride Abster."

"His name is Absolon." Anna corrected with a laugh.

"Right, sorry." Kristoff grinned scratching the back of his head. "So would you like to?"

"Yeah, sure! It sounds like fun!" Anna said. Kristoff seemed relieved at that. He also seemed kind of nervous, but Anna couldn't put her finger on why.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kristoff said, turning to leave.

"You're not coming to dinner?" Anna asked, stopping him.

"No, I'm gonna stay in the stable with Sven tonight, so we're just going to share some carrots." He explained.

Anna made a face. The sharing carrots thing was pretty gross in her opinion. But to each his own, she supposed.

"Well, uh, have fun with that, I guess." Anna winced. Kristoff smiled and nodded.

"I will.. Oh, Anna! Heads up. If you're headed to Hans' room, he might be in a crabby mood."

And frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Kristoff, what did you do?" Anna scolded. Kristoff scoffed indignantly.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything! He's the one who- oh never mind. I just thought I should warn you. Goodnight."

Anna rolled her eyes before chuckling at him a little. "Night."

Kristoff looked at her for a second, as if he wanted to say something more, but then he turned around and disappeared down the hallway as quickly as he came.

_Well that was odd. _Anna thought. Though it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened, even that day. So she let it slide.

She made her way down the winding hallways until she finally stopped at Hans' room, and softly knocked on his door.

"Hans?" Anna called. She heard shuffling inside the room and the creak of a chair before there was a click and the door opened. Hans poked his head out.

"Anna!" Hans said, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you until dinner."

He looked over her face, and his smile fell, a concerned look taking over.

"Have you been crying? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Oh yeah. I'm fine." Anna laughed wiping at her face. Sure enough, a bit of her makeup had leaked onto her cheeks. She wondered why Kristoff hadn't noticed.

_He was probably too busy to notice. He_ _seemed like he was in a rush. _She rationalized internally. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Hans took her hand.

"I'd invite you in, but I don't think that would be proper. And I hardly think your sister would approve if she found out."

"It's alright, I understand." Anna said smiling up at him. And then she remembered why she had come to see him in the first place.

"Speaking of my sisters approval," Anna said, bitting her lip coyly. "Guess what Elsa said today."

"What?"

"She said that you have her permission to court me!" She squealed. Hans' face beamed and he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Anna laughed in surprise and giddiness.

"Anna this is fantastic!" He exclaimed as he lowered her back to the ground, keeping his arms circled around her waist.

"She said that she wanted us to get to know each other before she considered giving her blessing." She explained. He rested his forehead against hers.

"As long as we're together, I can wait." Hans said. Though he did want them married as soon as possible to secure his place in line for the Arendelle throne, maybe taking it slow would be a good idea. It would give him time to get to know Anna better. She was going to be his queen one day, after all.

"And another thing! Do you want to come riding with me tomorrow?"

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Riding?"

"Yeah! Kristoff invited me."

"Kristoff..." The name tasted sour on his lips. That dirty mountain man was trying to have a dalliance with Anna. And not two minutes after Hans specifically told him not to. He would have to teach that man a lesson. But for the sake of Anna, he put on a fake smile.

"I'd love to. How about you meet me at my room at noon, and we can walk down to the stables together to get Sitron and Absolon."

"Sure!" Anna said. "Oh this is going to be so fun!"

"Yes. Fun indeed." Hans muttered under his breath.

Anna pulled herself out of his arms, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we better go. We're going to be late for dinner!"

"Lead the way, Princess."


	5. Chapter 5

Anna arrived at Hans' door at precisely 11:57, unable to wait a second longer. She was too excited. She was about to spend the entire day with two of her favorite people! She only had so many friends, so it was going to be nice to go outside and enjoy some company. Anything to get out of this stuffy castle.

In preparation she had donned a brown and green riding outfit with little flowers embroidered on her jacket, and had her hair pulled up into two braid wrapped into a bun to keep her hair out of her face. In her hands she held a basket the castle cook had prepared for her with enough sandwiches, drinks, and chocolate for the three of them. She wanted today to go perfect.

Standing on her tip toes in anticipation, she knocked on Hans' door.

"You ready Hans?" She asked.

"Just about!" He yelled back to her. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Anna huffed and tapped her foot on the floor. She was never a very patient person. She got that from her Dad.

Luckily for her, Hans came out a few seconds later.

"Ready!" He said, winking at Anna as he tucked in his ascot. He looked her over. "You look nice."

Anna blushed. "Thanks. And look, I brought lunch!"

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Fantastic. What's in there?"

"You'll find out when it's lunch time." Anna giggled. She had told the cook to make sandwiches specifically for Hans, so she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Now come on, let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway in a full run.

"Whoa whoa slow down Anna! The horses will still be there if we walk, I promise!" Hans laughed.

"No way, slow poke. Pick up the pace! Onward and upward!" Anna declared, pointing her finger in the air. Hans just shook his head and smiled. Today was going to be a long day.

Hans and Anna arrived at the stables at exactly 12:03, panting and tired.

"That was fun!" Anna said, leaning down with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I think you need the check you definition of fun, Anna." Hans groaned, fanning himself.

Just then, Kristoff came out of the stables with Sven. He saw Anna and waved.

"Hey, Anna! Are you ready to-" Kristoff cut himself as he saw Hans standing protectively behind her.

"Uh, hi... Hans." Kristoff said slowly.

"Oh yeah! I hope you don't mind- I invited Hans to come along with us!" Anna said, standing up straight again.

Kristoff looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes. "You two look... Moderately disheveled."

"Don't ask." Hans grunted.

"Are you ready to go?" Anna asked, practically bouncing in excitements. She blew a stray strand of hair put of her face. So much for keeping her hair out of the way.

"Yeah. Sven and I are all set. You just have to grab your horses." Kristoff said, still glaring at Hans. He just had to ruin everything, didn't he?

Hans turned his nose up at the mountain man, then grabbed Anna's hand.

"Come on, let's get our horses ready."

Anna nodded happily, oblivious to the tension between the two men. Hans followed behind her into the stable.

Absolon and Sitron were kept in stalls beside each other, so they didn't have to travel far.

"Hey there, pretty boy." Anna said, petting her horse. Absolon whinnied at her and nudged her face.

"Ready to go for a ride?" She cooed, leading him out of the stall so she could put the saddle on him. Absolon whinnied again, and stomped his feet.

"That's what I thought." Anna giggled, grabbing the saddle off the wall.

Beside her, Hans was saddling up Sitron. He pet Sitron's nose affectionately, earning a lick from the Nordic horse.

"Good boy Sitron." Hans laughed. He put his foot in the stirrup, and hoisted himself up. He looked over his shoulder to see Anna fastening the basket and a checkered blanket onto the back of Absolon's saddle, then doing the same. He held Sitron in his place so Anna and Absolon could go first. Even in horse riding, Hans was a gentleman.

Anna smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before giving Absolon a little kick and going out to meet Kristoff.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked him as she pulled up next to him and Sven.

"There's this really pretty apple orchard, out by the cliff of that hill over there." He pointed towards the south. "I don't know if there are going be any apples because of all the snow, but we'll see I guess. What's in the basket?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but Hans beat her to it.

"Anna brought us lunch." He explained, pulling Sitron into the space between Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Well let's get going. We're burning daylight." Kristoff said grumpily, moving forward with Sven.

"What's his problem?" Anna whispered to Hans.

"I don't know." Hans lied. Anna shrugged, then started forward, Hans and Sitron staying close by her side.

It sounded to Hans like Kristoff had planned a pretty secluded and far away spot for an afternoon ride. Hans didn't trust him. He seemed like the kind to go against authority just for the sake of going against authority. But it wasn't just that that was bothering him. It was more than just Kristoff going against him. It was the fact that he seemed like he was trying woo Anna. But why would that make Hans mad? He was sure Anna would stay with him- he didn't feel his future was in danger. So why did it make him so angry? The only thing he could think of as an explanation was that he was jealous. But he couldn't be jealous. Right?

As Hans continued to think, they trotted on in relative silence, and Anna took in the beauty around her. Some of the trees still held their leaves, and they were all crystalized with ice. Snow blanketed the hills and the ground, and the frozen earth crunched under the horses' (and reindeer's) hooves. They passed a waterfall that had frozen over, and Anna thought it looked like a beautiful ice sculpture. No man made beauty could compare to nature.

Because she was busy watching the scenery around her. She was lagging behind a little. She nudged Absolon forward to match Sitron's step.

"Isn't it all so pretty?" She said in wonder. Hans looked over at her.

"Isn't what all so pretty?" He asked, confused.

"Everything! The trees, the ice, the snow..."

Hans looked around him. He had been so focused on where the were going and his issues with Kristoff, he hadn't really been paying attention.

"Now that you mention it, it is rather beautiful." He said. He could use some more beauty in his life.

After another hour and a half of small talk and riding, Kristoff finally spoke up.

"We're almost there." Kristoff yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh goodie!" Anna exclaimed, speeding up Absolon to catch a look. Hans stayed back, watching her.

"It's right over that ridge." Kristoff pointed.

"Thank goodness for that! I'm going to die from starvation if I don't eat soon." Anna rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

"I'm looking forwards to lunch, too."

Anna looked at back at Hans, making sure he was out of ear shot, before leaning over and whispering in a conspiratory voice. "I brought sandwiches. They're Hans' favorite. And don't tell the cook, but I snuck some chocolate in there too."

"What a coincidence! I like sandwiches, too. And don't worry, these lips are sealed." Kristoff pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key. Anna giggled.

Kristoff beamed at her. He was glad to be around her, even if Hans had to be there too. She looked so pretty with her hair up like that. He'd never have the nerve to tell her, though. Just like he could never tell her about his feelings for her, even if Hans' threat wasn't hanging over his head.

"We're here!" He said, as they arrived into the clearing. He dismounted Sven and patted him on the back.

"Wow! It's so pretty." Anna gasped. The clearing was surrounded by apple trees, and their leaves and apples had all frozen leaving a sparkling shine. On the far side of the clearing was a cliff, an the view was amazing. The hills and the icy fjord shone in the noon day sun.

"You can see all of Arendelle from up here." Hans commented as he hopped off Sitron.

"How'd you find this place?" Anna asked.

"Well I grew up in these woods. I know just about every inch of it by now."

"Cool!"

"So how about we open up that basket?" Kristoff said.

"Where are we going to eat? I don't really want to sit in the snow." Hans said.

"What about over there? There's a patch of grass under that tree." Anna pointed.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter ends kind of abruptly, but that's because this chapter and the next chapter were all ONE chapter. The whole things was 3,600 words. Yeah. So I decided to split it into two chapters! I'll have the next one up soon, hopefully.<strong>

**And thank you to everyone who has been leaving reviews! It really helps motivate me to write faster, so thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna untied the basket and blanket from Absolon, tied him to a tree, and walked over the the patch of grass. She placed the basket in the snow, and unfolded the blanket, placing it on the ground. The frozen grass made a soft _crunch _under their feet. The air was crisp and clear, and Anna could see her breath when she breathed. She sat down on the blanket cross legged style, and Hans joined her.

"So, now do I get to find out what you packed?" He asked, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Yeah!" Anna grabbed the basket beside her. She opened it up and riffled through the contents before finding what she wanted.

"Sandwiches!" Anna exclaimed, holding the triangular food above her head. She bounced in excitement and smiled at him. "They're your favorite, right?"

Kristoff joined them and sat opposite of Anna. Hans took the sandwich from Anna and took a bite.

"Actually, Anna, I don't have a favorite food. I do like sandwiches, though." He said, munching.

Anna gasped. _Who doesn't have a favorite food? That's crazy!_ "How can you not have a favorite food?"

Hans shrugged. "I guess I just don't. As a kid I just ate whatever they put in front of me with out complaining. Princely manners and all that."

"Well then we have to find out what your favorite food is!" Anna declared. "When we get back to the castle we'll have to have a food tasting. Our royal cook is amazing. She can cook anything you want."

"It's a date." Hans agreed.

Anna's heart leaped at the word _date._ The whole _relationship _ thing was still new to her. She pulled the rest of the sandwiches out and passed them around, then did the same with the drinks. They sat and ate quietly for a few moments, but a breeze blew through the trees. Anna shivered, and leaned into Hans.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She bobbed her head in affirmation, and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to keep her warm. Anna blushed, but snuggled closer.

"Better?"

"Better."

Kristoff frowned, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He really didn't want to sit and watch them act all cutesty. It was like a knife in his already bruised heart and ego.

"I think Sven's hungry." He said, getting up. It was a weak excuse, but he would take it. Kristoff walked over to his best friend and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a carrot and waved it in front of Sven enticingly.

"Want a carrot, Sven?" Kristoff asked waving the carrot in front of the reindeer.

"Oh, yes!" Kristoff said in Sven's voice. Sven bit at the carrot, but Kristoff pulled it out of reach.

"Ah ah ah! What do you say?"

"Please?" Kristoff said for Sven.

"That's better."

Back at the blanket, the pair watched him Hans' face twisted in shock. "He talks for his reindeer?" He whispered in disbelief. _How crazy is this guy? _Hans thought. Sure he talked to Sitron sometimes, but he didn't use a silly voice for him. That was just...strange.

"Yeah. But that's not all. Watch." Anna whispered back.

Kristoff gave the carrot to Sven, who sucked the entire thing into his mouth.

"Sven," Kristoff scolded. "You have to share."

Sven grunted and popped out half of the carrot, which Kristoff snapped off and ate.

"Ew!" Hand and Anna exclaimed simultaneously. Anna looked up at Hans.

"Jinx!" They said at the same time again, before Anna dissolved into giggles, and Hans' deep rumbled laugh joined hers.

"What's so funny?" Kristoff asked through a mouthful of carrot. That just made the two of them laugh harder.

"Oh come on, you guys can't just laugh like that and not tell me what's so funny." He said, taking another bite of the carrot.

"It's... Hehehe... An inside joke." Anna managed to gasp out. Kristoff scowled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Kristoff." Anna pleaded, trying to make amends. Kristoff cross his arms and frowned.

"Well I know what will cheer you up." Anna said, reaching into her basket. "Chocolate! No one can stay mad when they're eating chocolate. Here."

She broke off a hunk of chocolate and handed it off to Kristoff. He begrudgingly took a bite.

"Thanks." He grumbled. Anna handed a piece to Hans, and then shoved the rest in her mouth, licking her fingers. Hans wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, Kristoff, Anna tells me you once lived with trolls?" He asked, trying to strike up conversation. "That must have been an interesting childhood."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with that? It's how I grew up, so I didn't really see anything odd about it."

There was an awkward silence.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Hans continued, trying again.

"Not really." Kristoff grunted.

Hans frowned. Clearly his attempt at conversation was being shot down. He looked at Anna for help. She understood the look, and racked her brain for something to talk about.

"Uh, you know Kristoff, Hans knows what it's like to grow up with a lot of family, too." She said.

"Is that so?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He has twelve older brothers. Can you imagine having 13 children? And all boys no less. Yikes." Anna laughed, wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

"No, I can't imagine. But that's not really comparable to how I grew up. Unless his brothers are rock trolls too?"

Anna and Hans exchanged glances.

"I tried." Anna mouthed to Hans. Hans sighed. Well they couldn't just sit in silence. They needed to talk about _something._ What would Kristoff want to talk about? He looked behind him, and saw Sven munching on some grass that was poking out of the snow. Maybe he'd want to talk about him?

"So ice man, why do you ride a reindeer instead of a horse? I mean horses are a lot easier to train, aren't they? They're bred for it."

Kristoff sighed in frustration. Didn't they get that he didn't want to talk? "Reindeers are more fit for the cold."

"I suppose," Hans conceded,"but there are horses that are built for the cold, too. And they don't smell quite as bad as reindeers do."

"Well it's been my experience that reindeer were much better company, that's all. Not nearly as stuffy and impersonal as a horse."

Hans narrowed his eyes at the mountain man. "Nonsense, the horse is a regal and majestic creature- a proud mount if I ever saw one. Why- look at Sitron! Or Absolon! Perfectly bred."

"Well maybe breeding isn't important to me." Kristoff huffed. "Maybe imperfect breeding makes for a better companion."

They were definitely not talking about horse and reindeers anymore. Hans crossed his arms over his chest, and set his jaw, determined to win the argument.

"Nonsense. Good breeding can enhance a horses skills. For instance, a horse could be bred to be a faster runner, or have a handsomer coat."

"Reindeer don't abandon their owners."

"Neither should a well trained horse."

"Reindeers don't need to be _trained_."

"Maybe reindeer _should_ be trained. They could learn a thing or two from the horse."

"Well if the horses weren't so high and mighty more people would like them!"

"Reindeers need to learn to not stick their noses in everyone's business and just stay where they belong, alone in the woods!"

Anna looked in between the two men with wide eyes. "...Okay then. While you two... _talk,_ I'm going to go pick some flowers for Elsa. There are some roses over there that froze before they could wilt in the cold. I'm sure she'd like them."

Anna started to stand, but Hans beat her to it. He held his hand out to her to help her up, and she accepted. He gave her a little nod, which she returned, before waving to the two of them and taking off towards the trees.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hans whirled around and faced Kristoff.

"You've got some real nerve, ice man."

"_I've_ got nerve?"

"Do you know how much Anna was looking forward to this? And you just have to ruin it by being grumpy. I thought you wanted to make Anna happy, not ruin her fun."

"If I recall correctly, you were arguing too."

"I was trying to have a friendly conversation!"

"Well how do you expect me to be bright and chatty when you're cuddling with the girl I'm in love with!" Kristoff retorted, his body slumping forward in defeat.

"Just watch your temper around Anna." Hans growled as he came toe to toe with him, poking a finger into his chest.

"I will if you will."

Hans snorted and turned on his heel, heading in the direction that Anna went.

* * *

><p>"It looks like the sun's going to start setting in about two hours." Kristoff said later, looking up at the sky.<p>

"Really? How long have we been out here?" Anna asked, surprised as she loaded her fresh flowers into her basket.

"Almost four hours."

"Time really flies when you're having _fun,_ huh?" Anna said in nervous laughter.

"The ride up here alone took two hours. We should get going soon if we're going to make it back before sunset."

"Sounds like a plan." Hans said. He picked a rose out of Anna's hand, and placed it behind Anna's ear.

"Beautiful." He muttered. Anna giggled and blushed at his compliment. Kristoff just rolled his eyes at the display of affection.

"Come on. Let's get going. We'll see if that horse of yours is as fast as you say. Heyup!" Kristoff jumped up onto Sven.

Once Anna had secured the basket and blanket back onto Absolon, her and Hans mounted their horses as well.

Kristoff waited to make sure they were situated before starting in the direction of Anna and Elsa's palace at a fast pace. Hans nudged Sitron to move faster and meet his pace. Anna, happy to just look at the scenery, and lagged behind a bit.

"Svens wide hooves are optimal for crossing snow." Kristoff boasted snarkily. "Let me know if you want me to slow down."

Hans harrumphed and pulled ahead of him. "That won't be necessary."

"If you're so sure your pretty pony can beat Sven, what do you say to a friendly wager?"

Hans raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wager?"

"If you can ride faster and farther on your horse than I can with Sven, I'll leave you and Anna alone for a week. Tell her I have some kind of business to take care of in the mountains. But if I win," Kristoff looked over at Hans. "I get to take Anna on a week in the mountains. With out you."

Hans scowled. "That would hardly be proper. Besides, I doubt Elsa would agree to that. Or Anna. She wouldn't want to be away from me."

Krisftoff smirked. "Sounds like someone is scared of loosing."

"I'm not scared-"

"Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!"

Hans glared at him. "Fine. I'll race you, but only because I know Sitron can beat that mangy excuse for a mount."

Kristoff cracked his knuckles. "Good luck with that. C'mon Sven!"

With out any kind of warning, Kristoff took off at full speed. Hans' jaw fell open before he kicked Sitron into high gear, chasing after him.

"You no good cheating scoundrel!" Hans yelled, shaking his fist in the air.

Anna, alerted by the yelling, saw that the two men were taking off at high speeds. With out her.

"Guys, wait up!" She said, snapping Abolon's reigns to make him go faster. Her companions were already far ahead of her, so they couldn't hear her.

Why are they going so fast all of the sudden? Anna wondered. If they didn't slow down she was going to loose sight of them, and then she'd be lost in the forest. Alone. She desperately tried to make Absolon go faster, but he was never a race horse in any sense of the word. Especially in this snow.

"Hans! Kristoff! Please slow down! I can't go that fast!" She yelled again. They suddenly turned a corner, leaving her line of sight. Anna gasped.

"Come on, Absolon! We have to catch up!" She said, trying to coax the horse into moving faster. But he was already in a full gallop.

In a panic, Anna's head whipped around as she tried to catch any glimpse or or sign of where they might have gone. She was so distracted that she didn't see the branch that she was rapidly approaching until it was too late.

Anna head smacked into the branch with a loud thwack, and she was thrown from Absolon, landing hard on the ground.

She saw spots dancing in her vision and she gasped as she tried to breath, but she had gotten the wind nocked out of her. Her lungs burned and se started feeling fate. Before she blacked out, she heard one voice calling through the haze.

"Anna!"

And then everything went black an she was enveloped in endless darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously, you guys rock! I apologize for not being able to update very fast lately, but I've got a lot going on in school right now, and I'm only going to get more busiy. But I'll try to update one a week if I can. Anyways, thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Kristoff had been pacing outside of Anna's bedroom door for almost three hours when Elsa came to him, wrapped in her night robe to fend off the cold. When Hans and Kristoff had come back to Arendelle, an unconscious Anna cradled in Hans' arms, Elsa had instantly panicked. A storm had begun to form around her, and the two of them had to talk her down. Still, the storm didn't go away until the nurse had said that Anna just had a concussion and would wake up in a few hours. But the temperature had dropped significantly, and had not warmed yet.<p>

"You should go to sleep, Kristoff. It's late." She mumbled sleepily. Kristoff whirled around to face her. He wrung his hat in his hand nervously.

"There's no way I could sleep- not now!" He exclaimed desperately. "What if Anna wakes? Or worse- what if she _doesn't_?"

Elsa placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "I will come to wake you up if I hear anything, alright? Hans is in there with her. She'll be fine. But _you_ won't be if you don't get some sleep. You're no help exhausted."

Kristoff looked hesitantly toward the door. He felt awful. He was the one who challenged Hans to that stupid race. It was his fault Anna got hurt. All over a little jealousy.

He nodded solemnly. "Alright. Alright, fine. I need to bring Sven a blanket anyways. He's probably freezing in the stables." Elsa gave him an awkward pat in an attempt to comfort him, and with one last glance at the door, he disappeared.

Now alone, Elsa sat down on the bench outside of Anna's room, her head falling into her hands._ Oh, Anna. Please be okay._

Hans watched Anna intently for any signs of movement from his chair beside her bed. Ever since he heard that sickening thump and called out her name, he'd had this horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a dull ache that burned inside him whenever he looked at her pale face, or when he was holding her and felt her weak pulse. He was… worried about her. But not worried like he would be if he had forgotten something important at home, or worried like when he feared his brothers would hit him for something he did wrong- this was different. He wasn't worried for himself, he was worried for _her._ He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He looked down at her white hand laying above the sheets, delicate like a wilting flower. He slowly brought his own hand up to meet hers, and her fingers were clammy when he intertwined theirs together. It felt kind of awkward at first, (after all, he wasn't really the hand-holding type) but it was decidedly nice.

He heard a sound to his right, and his eyes snapped up to Anna's face. He saw her eyes flutter for a moment, and a wave of relief washed over him when her eyes finally opened.

"_Anna!_" He breathed. He untangled their connected hands self-conciously.

"H-Hans?" She croaked.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "We weren't sure when you were going to wake up. How do you feel?"

"Awful." She admitted. "My head is killing me. W-what happened?"

"You fell off of Absolon and hit your head. I think you were trying to catch up with us."

"I-I was, you were going so fast, and I didn't want to get lost. I'm sorry-"

Hans placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "Don't apologize. It was our fault. We should have waited for you, we weren't thinking."

"What were you doing, anyways?"

Hans scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter. It was silly of us. What matters is that you're not permanently damaged. The nurse says you should be up in a few days, and be back to normal in a couple of weeks. But for now you need to just rest."

He adjusted the covers on the bed to cover her more.

"Ug, my head is pounding." She moaned.

"I bet it is. You hit the ground pretty hard."

"What time is it?"

Hans looked up at the clock on the wall, squinting to see it in the dim light of the fire. "Almost two in the morning."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "How long was I out for?"

"A little over six hours. I had to carry you back with me on Sitron."

"Oh…" Anna's brow creased. "That's a long time."

Hans laughed despite the situation. He smoothed Anna's hair down, and gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, but like I said, you'll be okay."

A soft knock came to the door. "Come in!" Hans called, standing up and straightening his jacket. He expected it to be Elsa, but to his surprise it was a maid woman. She curtsied, keeping her eyes low. In her small, shaking hands she held a cream colored envelope.

"Prince Hans, I have a-" The maid gasped when she stood straight again. "Oh! Princess! You're awake!"

"What do you have?" Hans said, eyeing the letter.

"Right! Excuse me, Prince Hans. A correspondence, from the Southern Isles." She handed him the letter. He nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. That's all."

The maid looked at the princess, then back at Hans. She hesitated for a moment, but obeyed and exited out the door. Hans looked at the envelope in his hands. It had the royal family seal. He pulled it open with his thumb, and started to read it over.

Anna watched his face as he did, curious. As he read, his brow knitted, and a frown settled into his face. It wasn't good news, she could tell. She did her best to wait patiently, but the suspense was killing her.

When he finished, he cast the letter aside, and put a hand over his mouth in deep thought. Unable to wait any longer, Anna spoke up.

"What is it?" She asked. He paused before answering.

"…It's my father. The King. He's died."

Anna gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Oh my gosh! Hans- I'm so sorry! Were you close?"

He shook his head. "Heavens, no. I barely talked more than five sentences to the man my whole life. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did, honestly. I mean, when you have thirteen impatient sons waiting in line behind you, you've got to know you have a death threat hanging over your head."

"You really think your brothers would _kill_ your father for the throne?"

Hans scoffed. "You'd be surprised what lengths we are willing to go to get what we want." _Lengths I almost took._ Hans thought. "Still, I'll have to return to the Southern Isles immediately to attend the funeral. As a formality."

"I'll come with you!" Anna said, grasping onto his arm. "For support."

Hans smiled warmly at her. Of course she wanted to come with him. But he had to do this by himself. He wouldn't want to expose her to his brothers, anyways. "Anna, you need to stay here and rest. You're not fit to travel by sea. I'll be back in a little while, I promise."

He kneeled beside her bed again, and took her hand. "I have to go and arrange some things for my departure. Are you going to be alright for a little while until I get Elsa?"

She placed her hand on top of his. "I'll be okay. I can't exactly go anywhere."

He leaned down and kissed her hand. She giggled, and blushed. He straightened, and walked to the door. "I'll try to say goodbye before I leave."

"I love you!" She called. Hans' hand stilled on the door handle. When was the last time he heard someone say that to him, let alone mean it? His chest filled with that strange warmth again, and he felt the certain urge to bolt.

"You too." He said, unable to make himself say the words, before he went out the door, closing it quickly behind him.

Elsa sat straight up from where she was sitting when she saw him. "Hans! I didn't expect to see you!"

"Anna's awake." Hans said as he passed her. Elsa watched him in confusion.

"Well- wait, where are you going?" She called after him.

"I've got business to take care of."

* * *

><p>Hans' first stop was the stables. He had to make arrangements for Sitron, and there was someone there he needed to talk to.<p>

"Kristoff!" Hans yelled, searching him out. He heard a groan and some shuffling, then the blonde-haired man peaked his head out of a stall. When he saw Hans a scowl appeared on his face.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"Looks like you're getting that week alone with Anna that you wanted." Hans said. He moved over to where Sitron was staying. Kristoff followed after him in confusion. "I have to go back home for business. I don't know how long I'll be gone,"

He grabbed an apple from the pale that hung form a nail stuck in one of the support beams. Sitron perked up instantly, nickering. He held the apple out and Sitron took it happily. Then he whilred around to face Kristoff.

"If I hear that you even laid a _finger _on Anna while I'm away, I will personally see to it that you get thrown in a jail cell for treason, you understand?" He growled. "I don't play games, especially not with self-entitled ice men. _Do you understand?"_

Kristoff inflated his chest, not one to be intimidated easily. "Look, prince-y boy. You may have authority in your country, but you have no authority here to boss me around-"

"Fine. Then from one man to another, I _respectfully_ ask you to keep your dirty grubbing paws off of my future bride."

Kristoff glared openly at the prince, and Hans stared back challengingly. After a few moments of silence between them, Kristoff sighed, backing up. He knew there was no way he could win this argument, no matter how much he hated the idea of Anna with anyone but him. He knew going into all this that she was already taken. He just had to learn to get over it.

"Fine." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Good." Hans nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pack my things."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you again for all the reviews! Seriously, you guys are great. This chapter is about Hans coming home and we get to (kind of) meet one of his brothers!**

After that night, Hans was subjected to a long, grueling four days at sea. They had encountered a storm on the third day that had some of the sailors worried, but it ended up bring nothing. Hans used his week working through some official documents he had to tend to, and mentally preparing himself to see his brothers again.

The three weeks away had been such a stress reliever. Even if Anna could be a bit... _excitable_ at times, she kept him occupied. So he hadn't thought about his brothers much. But now that he was going back to see them, he could feel the dread weighing so heavily in his chest that he was sure if he fell overboard he would sink like a stone. That would be an almost welcomed end compared to what lay ahead.

And later, when Hans could see the first glimpse of the Southern Isles ahead, the feeling only got worse. His steps were heavy and slow as he walked to the head of his ship. He would be home in nearly thirty minutes. Well, home was a loose term. He wasn't sure if he hoped they would ignore him through all the plans and excitement, or if he wanted them to notice him, even if it was just to toss him a mean comment. Sometimes insults were better than nothing at all.

That was why, thirty minutes later, Hans was strangely relieved to see a few of his brothers standing at the docs. _They're probably just here to check up on their trade ships._ He reasoned. _They'd never take _precious time_ out of their busy schedules to see you._ Still, the possibility was there. Hans pushed the secret wishing deeper inside him. Now was not the time to be hopeful or feel sorry for himself. He was here for business and nothing more.

The ports of the Southern Isles were always bustling with life, but today they were busier than ever. Preparations were in overdrive for the funeral, and news of the death of the King had spread like wildfire. Rumors and conspiracies were being thrown back and forth like children throwing snowballs at each other. Picked up and strewn around half-hazardly, only a few of them really hitting their mark. Hans knew from experience that rumors could be a dangerous thing. He once had almost been forced to wed a girl who swore up and down she was pregnant with his child (it hadn't been his, of course. But the scandal had persisted until the baby was born with the decidedly blond hair of the true father). A little bit of whispered treason wasn't bad, though. It kept the masses entertained and away from anything rebellious. For the most part.

When he was sure his ship was in order, Hans stepped onto the gangplank, making his way down to the doc. There was no fanfare or people pointing or excited whispering at his return home. To care was given to him, as usual. He knew it shouldn't hurt after all this time, but it still smarted. To be honest, Hans was surprised when he saw even one of his older brothers, Raulf (the 12th prince), waiting at the bottom for him.

Raulf had always been a malicious spirit. He tormented Hans as a child, out of jealousy for no longer being the youngest, but also relief for not being the youngest. Hans was the only brother he could bully. So when Friedrik or William would rough him up, he would come to Hans to blow off his frustrations. Hans knew if he was there, it wasn't for any kind of warm welcome or happy greeting. But for a second, a sinister, traitorous sliver of hope that his brother had come to see _him _welled up inside him.

"Hello, Raulf." Hans said diplomatically. He stayed reservedly hidden behind his mask with his arms held neatly behind his back and his chin kept high. IF there was anything Hans learned during his childhood, it was that you never showed weakness to anyone, _especially_ one of his brothers. No matter what false pretense they might fool you into believing.

"Here." Raulf grunted as he plopped a large stack of papers into Hans' surprised hands. He readjusted quickly to manage the wait and not drop the large stack. "They're legal documents about Father's death. None of them are really necessary or important, mostly just formalities. Kind of like you." He smiled at Hans and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Funny how that worked out. Have fun."

And without so much as a hello or a "welcome home," he turned away and left Hans standing alone in the middle of the ports, the stack of papers in Hans' hands the only evidence that he was even there.

The inky darkness of rejection returned to Hans once more, the sting of his brother's remark and nrief words cutting deeper than he wanted to admit. _You should have known better._ Hans scolded himself, attempting to regain his composure. _Don't let him get to you. He just wants to make you feel inferior._

Hans readjusted the papers in his hands and looked around himself. People brushed passed him from every angle, everyone having their own business to tend to in the congested walkways. Only a few people seemed to know he was there at all, let alone recognize him as their prince. Hans hated being ignored like this- like he was _common._ But this would only last until he received Elsa's blessing. His torment of being shoved into the shadows of his brothers would soon be over. And Hans would make sure that he would invite none of them to the wedding. Let them know how it felt to be excluded. Or better yet- Invite them only to the reception that all of Arendelle was invited to. Let it be known that they were not worthy of going to the ceremony.

Hans smiled at the thought. He'd have everything soon- power, money, a girl who loved him- he'd have it all. He just had to wait a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was back in the library with Elsa, and was doing her best to stay quiet this time. They needed to figure out how to end this winter, and fast. The crops were dying, and the people were freezing in their homes, even if they could afford to have a fire going day and night. They had sent out several bands of relief effort, but that was only a temporary situation.

It was getting harder and harder for Anna to focus though. Every time she tried to scan through a paragraph in her massive "History of Magic" encyclopedia, her thoughts kept wandering. Hans had been gone for about five days now, so he would be safely in the Southern Isles. Still- she couldn't help but worry about him. Sea trips always made her nervous, ever since her parents.

She looked over at Elsa who was consumed in whatever she was reading, and chewing on her lip distractedly. Anna had no idea how Elsa could sit still for so long. Anna couldn't take it any longer.

"I miss Hans." Anna moaned, flopping onto her back on the loveseat she sat on, pulling her book over her face. Elsa looked up from her work with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sure he's fine, Anna."

"I know- but what if something happened to him?"

"We would have heard about it by now."

"Maybe, but maybe not." She sat back up and blew her hair out of her face. "Maybe his ship crashed and he was the only survivor! And he's all alone in the middle of the sea, drifting on a piece of wreckage with no land in sight! He could be dying of hunger and heat exhaustion as we speak! Or maybe he got saved by a beautiful mermaid princess and she took him to her underwater castle with him- What if they fall in love? Oh no, Elsa how can I compete with a _mermaid_ princess?!"

Elsa laughed good-naturedly. "I'm sure he _fine._" She repeated.

"I know… but I can't help but be worried about him. I _love_ him."

Elsa' hand paused mid-turn on the page she was flipping. _Love,_ she scoffed internally, _what do you know about love, Anna? _And just like clockwork, Anna's response replayed in her mind. _More than you. All you know is how to shut people out._

It was true; all Elsa knew was fear in her life. Fear of hurting others, fear of hurting herself, even fear of fear itself. The only source of love in her life was Anna, and Elsa had shut her out her whole life. Was fear for someone else even love? _No- fear is the opposite of love._

Elsa's eyes widened and she sat straight up at the revelation. _Love is the opposite of fear!_

"_Love!"_ Elsa exclaimed, standing up and casting her book aside, startling Anna. "That's it! I was so blind!"

Anna stood up as well, confused. "What are you talking about, Elsa?"

"Anna," Elsa turned to her and grabbed her arms, an excited smile on her face. "Just… get Kristoff, Kai, and Gerda; bring them to the gate courtyard. I'll explain everything there."

"Okay…?" Anna said, looking at her sister like she was crazy. Maybe all that studying was going to her brain. Still, she obeyed her sister's wishes, and moved to retrieve them.

"Hurry, Anna!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and Kai were standing in the courtyard, shivering.<p>

"Remind me again while we're outside in this weather?" Kai complained, rubbing his arms. Anna shrugged and pulled her cloak tighter.

"Don't ask me. Elsa wouldn't tell me." She replied.

"Well, where is she?" Gerda asked, looking around.

"Over there!" Kristoff pointed, and everyone turned to see Elsa striding out of the main castle doors. A large grin adorned her face, and she walked gracefully with purpose.

"I hope this is worth it." Kristoff mumbled as Elsa walked past him. She gave him a smile.

"Believe me, it is." She reassured. She looked to the four of them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, just get it over with, whatever it is. It's freezing out here!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa laughed gleefully at Anna' impatience.

"Alright, give me a second." Elsa said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating her powers within her. She focused on the little bit of love inside her, her love for her sister especially. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but soon enough she felt a warmth spreading through her body. It started in her those and made its way up her legs and inter her belly and then up to her heart. There the warmth received a kind of electric charge and she could feel it crackling in her fingers.

She looked up to the sky and spread her arms out, palms open to the sky.

"What is she…" Kristoff started, but then his eyes widened in wonder. All around them, the snow was lifting up into the air, and the icicles on the roofs started to melt.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, spinning around to look at the kingdom as it began to thaw. "You're doing it! You're thawing Arendelle! I knew you could!"

The snow and ice gathered together in the sky as Elsa lifted her arms up and together, the ice crystals twinkling in the sun. Elsa clasped her hands together, the ice forming a pattern of a snowflake, before she brought them apart again. The snowflake exploded in the sky, then dissipated.

Summer was back.

"Oh, Elsa I'm so proud of you!" Anna squealed as she ran up to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. Elsa hugged her sister back, giving her a squeeze. Behind them, Kai and Gerda embraced too.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Elsa admitted. They embraced for only a short time before Anna backed up to untie her cloak. She threw it off and fanned her face with her hands.

"And now I'm hot." Anna laughed. "But I much prefer this to the cold."

"Hey, what's that sound?" Kai asked. Everyone else quieted, and sure enough they heard a sound coming from the town surrounding the palace.

"It's the villagers! They're cheering!" Gerda exclaimed. Sure enough, a loud cheer could be heard through the streets, all of Arendelle relieved to be done with the endless winter.

"You're a hero, Elsa!" Anna said, grabbing her sister's hands. Elsa looked out at Arendelle, which was now green and blooming with flowers, just like it should be in the summer. Hopefully their crops were saved, and stability could be brought back. Arendelle would live on.

Elsa turned back to Anna and gave her a faint smile. "I guess I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Summer has been restored! <strong>

**Apologies for not updating sooner, life has been crazy and my muse has been wack and yeah. Thank you to all the reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever- my schedule is CRAZY right now. And I know most of this stuff is kin of not SUPER interesting, but I promise some action is coming!**

* * *

><p>Hans worked studiously on arrangements for the three days leading up to his father's funeral. Besides the death of the king, life in the Southern Isles seemed to have changed very little since when Hans left. Like always, he spent breakfast being ignored by his brothers, and his afternoons and evenings comprised of working in his study. His siblings left him to do as he pleased, while they either worked, or drank in the parlor. Every once in a while, Hans would hear booming laughter, or the smashing of glass, or maybe the squealing giggle of a woman. Home sweet home.<p>

Yes, nearly everything was the same as it was before. But there was something different.

Every once in a while, Hans' thoughts would turn from his work and head in a completely different direction. That direction being Anna. He didn't do it on purpose- he tried his best to keep his train of thought on the right track. But his mind rebelled against him. It would come out of nowhere. He would just be minding his own business, working on legal documents, when bam! Something would remind him of Anna.

And just as strange, when his thoughts returned to her, he felt an odd aching pain in his chest. It was almost like sadness, but not quite. It took Hans a day and a half before he could figure out what it was. And when he did, he was horrified and startled at the revaluation.

He missed Anna.

At first he denied it- he couldn't possibly be so attached to her that he actually missed her, could he? She was loud and excitable and childish- it wasn't possible! She was only a chance at a title for him. Wasn't she?

No matter how much he tried to school his thoughts, they kept returning to him. He remembered the way Anna smiled and laughed when they danced, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He remembered sword fighting with her on his ship, and how much _fun_ he had had then. Another dull ache washed over him at the thought. He remembered his sudden urge to kiss her that day- and the same emotion came back to him as he did so, but now it was stronger. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Anna- _really_ kiss her, not just to break a curse. Hans banished that thought as soon as it came.

No. This would not do. He couldn't get emotionally invested. Sentiment is weakness, and only losers show weakness. And he had come far too far to lose now. And yet...

Would it be such a bad thing, to have feelings for Anna? They _were_ going to be married- why couldn't he enjoy the relationship? It would be perfectly reasonable to have a happy marriage _and_ get the crown. After all, they'd have to provide heirs to the throne. Having affection for the mother of his children wouldn't be such a bad thing. Their marriage wasn't too far off in the distance- he wanted to get married as soon as possible, and he could guess that she did too.

Hans shut the financial book he had been marking, and set down his pen. Once again, his thoughts were consumed with Anna. He needed to distract himself somehow. Another round of boisterous laughter boomed from down the hall, making Hans jump with a start. He turned his attention to the door of the study. Maybe whatever they were doing would be enough to distract him.

Hans gathered his papers together so they lay neatly on his desk and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. He headed out into the hallways and he pulled his white jacket on, and walked towards the noisy parlor. There we a cacophony of voices coming from within- and women's voices, too. Hans guessed some of his brother's wives were in there, too.

He opened the door to the parlor and coughed as cigar smoke greeted his face. The sound alerted his brothers of his presence.

"Well look who it is! The baby brother of the Southern Isles!" Whooped one of his brothers maliciously. His other brothers laughed heartily. Hans looked around the room. Some of his brother's wives were indeed present, most of them chatting by the piano. About nine of Hans' brothers were present, and most of them were red in the face from the alcohol they had no doubt been consuming, with either a glass or cigar in their hands.

"How was Arendelle, Hans?" The eighth prince, Orsen, asked. "I hope you didn't screw up too badly."

"No! Didn't you hear, brother?" Fredrik, the ninth, exclaimed. "Little Hansie's gone and gotten himself engaged!"

"You mean our little Hans managed to get himself a girl? I didn't know he had it in 'im! Whatcha do, bribe her?"

Hans scowled. "I did nothing of the sort. Is it really so unbelievable that a girl would like me?"

"Maybe he knocked her up, and it's a shot gin wedding!" Another brother chimed in, ignoring their youngest sibling. Hans couldn't help the blush that creeped onto his cheeks from the insinuation. He definitely regretted coming into the room now. His brothers seemed to be dead set on thoroughly embarrassing Hans.

"When are we going to meet this girl, huh?"

"I bet she must be really desperate to be willing to marry Hans."

"She's probably ugly. And boring."

"What did you say her name was again, Raulf?"

Hans' face twisted in anger at their coarse words, and he interjected. "Her name is Anna. Princess Anna or Arendelle, and I will have you know that she is _not_ ugly, boring, _or_ pregnant. She's lively and beautiful and she's going to be the perfect bride."

"Princess Anna? The crown princess and heir to the Arendelle throne? I don't believe it." Scoffed Orsen.

"I wonder how he managed to snare her. Perhaps he threatened her safety?"

"Absolutely not!" Hans exclaimed. "I'd never threaten a Lady!" (Well, unless it suited him) "I'll have you know that the Princess has fallen smitten with me if her own accord."

Theidar, the sixth bother, laughed. "Someone falling for little ol' Hans? I don't believe it."

"She'd have to be really desperate."

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone actually likes me, just for me?" Hans said, throwing his hands up in exacerbation.

"Yes."

Hans groaned and covered his face in his hand. His brothers honestly thought he was completely unlovable, didn't they?

"Look- you want me to prove it?"

Onsen scoffed. "And how exactly would you do that?"

Hans thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. They wouldn't believe him unless they actually met Anna. And she was all the way back in Arendelle. It's not like he could just send for her... Could he? She _did_ offer to join him. And (though he hated to admit it) he _did_ miss her. And surely she had recovered from her head injury, it'd been a week.

"I'll send for her and bring her over here. We're holding a coronation ball, yes? She can stay for that. I'm positive she'd be delighted to come and meet you all."

"_If_ she shows up."

"She will."


End file.
